


Paris

by tariana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Paris (City), Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: Sehun takes Luhan on a trip.





	Paris

Luhan walked into the EXO-K dorm to see a grinning Suho. He greeted the leader, then went on into the dorm, finding Sehun in his room, sitting on his bed with two neatly packed suitcases, one on either side of him.

"What's all this?" Luhan asked. "Are you going somewhere?"

"No," Sehun answered, standing up and holding an envelope out to Luhan. "We're going somewhere."

Sehun looked a little nervous, though, and Luhan wondered what exactly he'd planned. He opened the envelope slowly, pulling out two airline tickets to...

"Paris? Leaving tonight?" Luhan looked up at Sehun sharply. "When did you plan this?"

"Well, it's..." Sehun fidgeted a bit, then smiled. "Six months, you know. It's a big deal, so I thought we should celebrate."

It is, indeed, only a couple of days shy of their six-month anniversary, and it is a big deal to Luhan, too. But he hadn't wanted to assume too much and plan something big, only to have Sehun think it was silly or overdone.

"Is it all right?" Sehun asked quietly.

"Of course it's all right! It's perfect!"

Sehun gestured to the second suitcase, and Luhan recognized it as his.

"Kris helped me pack your stuff, so you're all ready to go."

 

\--------

 

"Sehunnie..." Luhan stared, wide-eyed, up at the Eiffel Tower as it sparkled. Despite his lack of sleep and his jetlag, his eyes were bright, his smile brilliant as he turned to look at Sehun. "Thank you."

"Six months is a big deal," Sehun said, shrugging.

"I wish we could stay longer," Luhan said.

"I wish we could, too, but..." Sehun pulled his phone from his pocket, glancing at it and then showing Luhan. "12:03 a.m. Happy anniversary, Luhan-ah."

Luhan beamed up at Sehun, then wrapped his arms around Sehun's waist, leaning against the taller man, closing his eyes and yawning hugely.

"We have enough time for a little sleep and breakfast before we have to go back to the airport," Sehun said.

"Sleep..." Luhan said, then laughed softly and nodded. All right."

They walked back along the Seine, holding tightly to each other's hands. A few hours' sleep, a breakfast of coffee and chocolate croissants, and a taxi ride back to the airport was about all Luhan could handle. He crashed almost as soon as they sat down on the plane.

Sehun stayed awake a bit longer, flipping through the pictures of his phone and setting as the lock screen a selca of the two of them in front of the Eiffel tower.

He drifted off to sleep, his thoughts on the beautiful tower reflected in Luhan's beautiful eyes.


End file.
